Infected - Virus in a Human Hide
by Von Kreuz
Summary: During the Sealing little Naruto got infected by an deadly Virus. But things are not always as they seem. AU, M-Rating, Slightly OC Naruto, Bloodline.


_Infected - Virus in a human Hide_

Chapter 1 - The Boy that never was Pt. 1

AN: A new idea I played with ^^ The Story is easy explained. Naruto has a unique condition next to being the vessel. I will break away from the Village hunts Naruto down thing. Feels somehow overdone. The Naruto in this little AU will never grow up with the villagers. But that will be explained during the Story. And with that he sees the world different. But don't worry, he will not be a fool sighted one. I mean if you have scientists around what can go worse in growing up? Maybe a lot, when you count in that most of the are as social as stones.

But enough with the Authors Note. Just one information. The first chapter is only an intro thing. I believe it is the best way to start that one in that way.

I still look for a second Beta reader. When someone is interest, please send me a pm.

* * *

The days were quite boring for the Hokage. The only exiting thing was the paper work, sometimes the council meeting and some of the visitors. But what makes him doing that job was the reason that at the end of each month he recieve a report of the medical branch of Konoha about someone he saw as a part of his family. The reports were about a boy who were the son of the former hokage. He remembered the fateful night were things went bad.

The Kyubi were released from his host by a mysterious person. And in a way to seal the beast away the fourth and his wife lost their lives. True thing is that the defeated the monster at that night. But with the cost of two lives and the damnation of a life in the beginning. Hiruzen knew about the fact that Kushina, mother of the boy and wife to the Yondaime Minato, hold the beast in her. And it was also the reason one of the clans fall later through their own mistakes. And now her son was the third vessel for the Beast. He pitied the boy. But fate seemed to be cruel that night. The Boy survived but also pay a price. The price was not the lost childhood he should have. No, during the sealing something seemed to went wrong.

He remembered the moment he found the boy. To his luck he had a medic team followed by him. The first thing they noticed were the seal. Normal people would turn away, hating the vessel for the crime of the beast inside of it. But the medics did something different. The Head medic, a cranky mood driven old man, noticed that something was off with the boy. And after a short diagnostic jutsu the truth was serious as thought. The Boy had caught something that should have been erased through the medical standards they had now. The boy had been infected by an old virus that was labeled the Black Flu.

In its prime the Flu consumed more life then wars. It was a silent killer, and when the symptoms break through it was mostly to late. And now the Boy seems to have the first signs about it. The Head medic saw the signs in the veins of the boy. One of the effects of the flu were simple, it turned the blood darker. A bad start. Without words the Medic team pushed Hiruzen away and started to set up a contamination sealing around the small body that breathed heavily. From there things, went fast. The boy was carried away from the last battlefield against the Kyubi and transported into a special wing of the hospital that was located under the normal hospital. The Security level to this area was high, and only the Hokage and a chosen section of medics could enter this place.

For others the place was a dead zone. Many didn't knew it existed. Those who knew also knew the punishment for entering that facility. And the Punishment was Death. The Facility was leaded by two man. The Cranky one, Yosuke Himato, and a collected cold minded master in his work, Nejireta Doa. And now since twelve years the Hokage received reports from that Facility about the well-being of the boy who were a key element in the defeat of the Fox Demon. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Hiruzen looked on the file in front of him and opened it. From the Signature he saw that this report was done by Nejireta. He hated that man. To cold for being a medic who had to work with humans. But hell of a master in his area. He wasn't close to Tsunade. But that was not needed. Nejireta was a seal expert close to the Uzumakis. He was above Jiraya in that area. His Medical knowledge was close to Tsunade, but Hiruzen knew that the man never showed the truth about his talents. And now that man was the only link to the boy.

_"Report 12 / Month 06_

_The Boy grew up to a special being under our care. Even with the known condition of his infection we are still amazed how the boy stepped up in the evolution of growth. _

_The learning rate is amazing. A prodigy. Sure, he reads mostly medic based books, but he would never get a foot into that profession. Thanks to his unique Bloodline he will not be able to heal patients. It would turn into the opposite. His toxic level is now on par with the infection level for his targets. Like mentioned in the last 5 reports he slowly get a grip on the way to prevent infecting others he should see as comrades. His loyalty, even with the limited social contacts, is still strong. I would recommend that the boy should be listed in the ninja rooster. Reasons are simple. He would get a view of the world and train his bloodline in a free environment. _

_Of course those experiment will be supervised by a special team of medical ninjas to keep sure that the boy will not move out of line. Unfortunately we were forced to set a henge on him. His medical condition altered his body. He is close to a Death candidate for the Black Flu infection. Thanks to the fox he seems to be immune. The body self will never gain the status of healed. The boy will keep his ill appearance till the end of his days. _

_It would be a good choice to activate the artificial clan creation law on the boy to keep sure that the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan is alive when someday the boy will die. But to our surprise. Even with this condition the boy is in good health. _

_We also want to inform you lord Hokage that it is possible to meet the boy in an open, but supervised area. The Security level Alpha has been released from him and he is now labeled as Security level Delta. "_

Hiruzen paused for a moment. He was glad how things had worked out. For the Village the boy never existed. So it would be easy to let him appear. He could even build a good lie around that. And he also knew that the boy was trained in a way by the scientists and medics in the facility. The chance to meet him after the years filled him with a kind of joy. A joy a grandfather had to see his grandchildren. He had to do something for the lost time with the boy. Now that the boy was out of the Alpha Security brand which means total lock down_._ And moved into the Delta Security level, that allows visitors he was glad that he could now visit the boy when ever he wanted. With a pressure free breath he turned his attention back to the report.

_"We also want to tell you that the seal to hold the fox is string as in the beginning. The change I have set to the original seal work without failure. I added the last seal today that should force the fox into a kind of hibernation. It is able to gather demon energy, but the fox will mostly be out of the game. The seals to control his infection also work without failure. I have sent a secured copy to Jiraya to keep him informed about his godson. Same to Tsunade. _

_Should you follow my words in registering the boy to be an active Shinobi, it would be good to instruct the teachers in the academy that the boy received private tutoring. Same with the behavior of certain subjects that were located in the graduation class. The Boy is not a security danger. But he will act when provoked. In a normal way he would use a lesser form of infection. But should he be forced into a grave situation things may turn a bad way. That is one of the cases we ordered him to take a medication that will calm his nerves. So it should be made clear to the Teachers that they should keep an eye on the other students. But when things will be done right in his direction, there shouldn't be problems. The boy is a calm nature. Maybe a bit odd thanks to the personalities we have in the facility. But it seemed the he looks forward with joy to become a Shinobi. _

_For now that would be all to report. Should there be a changing in his condition we will immediately send you a message. We also thank you for your trust you send in use to keep care of the boy._

_Nejireta Doa, Head medical Nin"_

Hiruzen closed the file and smiled_._ Even when the tone in the end was more the rude for his taste. He looked forward to see Naruto again. It was really to long when he remember his last visit. The boy was around 4 years old and thank to the infection and fact that he was to young to keep it in gear he was forced to watch him through a high security window. He also remembers the earlier reports were the Medics figured out that thanks to the presence of the fox the infection mutated. and that it seems that Naruto was a carrier for a biju and a normal extinct virus that becomes something new in his body.

From there he used each free moment to see how the boy was doing. Many months were missed thanks to his work. And so many Birthdays were he wasn't able to see the boy. But now things will change. even when Naruto is now older. He would do his duty as a grandfather. Not for himself or Minato and Kushina. No he would do it for the boy and the boy alone.

-TBC-


End file.
